Lembranças
by Love Shiryu
Summary: Nao sou boa com isso mas, é uma fic Yaoi, de Aioros e Saga, é presente pra uma miga, bom aioros começa a se lembrar da sua infancia e como foi dificil conseguir ficar com seu amor. Reviews Plz ;;
1. Default Chapter

Essa fic eu já tinha escrito antes, mas resolvi revisar e mandar denovo, mudar uma coisitas básicas , espero que gostem!

Cavaleiros não pertencem a mim, e esta fanfic é inapropriada para menores e para qualquer pessoa que possa se sentir ofendida com este tipo de fic, que é Yaoi, mostra relacionamentos entre Homens e mais para frente terá cenas de sexo. Então se você não gosta ou se sente ofendido não leia, pois não lerei reclamações.

E essa fic é pra minha miga Ci que AMA o Saga XD beijos menina.

"**Pensamentos"**

**- Fala**

Lembranças

Já estava preste a amanhecer, logo os habitantes do santuário e ele mesmo, teriam que se preparar para seus afazeres, uns iriam treinar para aperfeiçoar suas técnicas, afinal depois da terrível batalha contra Hades, queriam que Athena e a Terra estivessem seguras sob qualquer circunstancia.

Hades, muitos não gostavam de se lembrar daquele nome, e ele estava entre estes, afinal ele não somente fizera a Deusa como seus amigos se sacrificar ao Maximo, mas como também fez aquele que sempre amou sofrer junto com eles, sofrer ainda mais do que ele sempre sofreu, jamais iria perdoar Hades pelo que fez. Mas graças aos deuses o deus do mundo dos mortos foi derrotado e Athena e a Terra poderiam descansar.

Fazia pouco tempo que despertara e resolvera sentar-se na beira da janela, observando sempre o mundo lá fora que estava prestes a "acordar" também, distribuindo pela Terra os lindos raios de sol. Sorriu, realmente o santuário era um dos lugares mais lindos que existia para ele, bom mesmo que jamais tenha saído do mesmo, achava difícil existir um lugar assim como aquele.

Como adorava o santuário ateniense, foi onde conheceu seu amigos e pode conviver junto com eles e seu irmão, mas aquele local o marcava de um modo diferente, fora lá que o encontrara, aquele que sempre seria o seu amor e que pode passar os melhores momentos de suas vida.

Admirou-se por novamente constatar que ele era o dono de seus pensamentos, mas gostava, o amava e nada mais certo que achar ele ser dono de si. Deixou de admirar a paisagem do santuário, para logo começar admirar aquela que estava sobre sua cama, parecia dormir calmamente, como uma criança, um anjo...

"Meu anjo..."

Viu-o se remexer um pouco, fazendo com que suas madeixas azuis fizessem um belo contraste com o fino lençol branco, a única peça que estava a esconder sua nudez. Como era lindo, tinha o corpo perfeito, não era como ele que possuía músculos bem desenvolvidos e que não parecia ter "classe" como Afrodite vivia dizendo, e nem era magro, era perfeito, apenas.

Sorrindo e ainda o admirando se aproxima deitando-se ao seu lado para que assim pudesse observar de perto seu sono. Adorava ficar o observando, seu gestos e modos o deslumbravam, era tudo.

Constatou que era impossível se aproximar tanto dele e não poder toca-lo, então, levou uma das mãos ao rosto tranqüilo do homem a sua frente, acariciando-lhe suas bochechas, contornando as linhas e detalhes do rosto, e por ultimo contornando aquela boca que ele tanto adorava, sua pele era tão macia e exalava um perfume doce que praticamente o enlouquecia, viu que seu corpo começava a reagir, realmente não entendia como conseguia desejar tanto algo como ele o desejava.

Continuou o admirando e pode se lembrar que ele dormia assim também, tranqüilamente como no dia que teve pela primeira vez, que pode sentir seu perfume assim, que o tornou seu, mas também se lembrava de como fora difícil...

Flash Back

Continua...

Bom, ta meio curto mas irei postar mais, pode ter gente que não entenda, mas a partir daí Aioros irá começar a se lembrar da sua infância e seus problemas para conseguir ficar com Saga.

E Obrigada por ler .


	2. Flash back

Flash Back

Pessoas iam e vinham apressadas, talvez porque tinham algo importante a fazer ou simplesmente pelo atraso que sofrerão, o barulho inconfundível delas misturados com o trem que ora vinha ora ia, e por fim, os leves tremores do solo, faziam qualquer um acreditar sem uma cena típica de uma ferrovia.

Os dois pequenos pares de olhos verdes olhavam de um lado para outro como se procurasse por algo, ou alguém. Seus olhos estreitaram-se de preocupação por constatar que estavam sozinhas naquele lugar – mesmo que cercados de várias pessoas -Olhou para o menor que segurava sua mão sem demonstrar medo, mas sabia que ele sentia, então como que para consolar aperta um pouco suas mãos fazendo com que o pequeno lhe olhasse e sorri, passando-lhe confiança de que nada aconteceria porque ele estava ali e viu que funcionara, afinal recebera um belo sorriso.

Ficaram se olhando por um tempo, sabiam que não importava que estivessem sozinhos no mundo, pois infelizmente seus pais faleceram, eles tinham um ao outro. Suas atenções foram tiradas ouvem uma voz atrás deles e viram-se para ver quem era.

Olá – Fez uma pausa ao observar a confusão dos dois a sua frente, sorriu e continuou – Vocês devem ser Aioros e Aioria,

certo?

O pequeno Aioros que segurava a mão de seu irmão caçula, aparentava ter entre 6 e 7 anos, e seu irmão Aioria aparentava ter 5. Aioros observava os olhos tão azuis daquele desconhecido, por um momento pensou observar o céu entre eles, viajar naquele momento como se o tempo parasse, ficou sem graça ao ver que o deixou esperando uma resposta.

S-Sim! Somos nós, mas quem é você?

O garoto que aparentava ser mais velho sorri em resposta, fazendo com que Aioros sentisse suas bochechas arderem em vergonha, jamais via algo lhe causar tanto não conseguia compreender.

Eu sou Saga – Viu que eles não compreendiam nada, resolveu explicar o porque de sua presença. – Não se assustem, não irei machuca-los, o mestre do santuário, mandou que eu os recepcionasse até lá, vocês me acompanham? – Diz Saga apontando em direção ao santuário.

Aioros apenas assentiu com a cabeça com um leve movimento da mesma. Saga sorriu novamente e olhou Aioria que segurava a mão do irmão, só que agora fortemente demonstrando o medo que não transpassava antes, Saga se aproximou e brincou com seus cabelos com uma das mãos.

E você, feliz por conhecer o santuário? – Disse pegando-o no colo e jogando no ar, tirando dele boas risadas, e um pequeno "sim" entre elas, para enfim coloca-lo sentado em seus ombros e caminhando para o destino deles.

Enquanto caminhavam Saga contava como seria a vida deles lá, falava sobre os cavaleiros e como iriam se tornar um, Aioros pode notar que Saga se dava bem com crianças, nunca vira seu irmão tão alegre. – Vocês irão gostar muito de lá, as pessoas são bem amistosas é um ótimo lugar para se viver.

Chegaram e Saga logo apresentou o lugar. – Vejam! Este é o Santuário. – E colocou Aioria no chão para que ele pudesse admirar ainda mais aquele local junto com um boquiaberto Aioros, era lindo o santuário, um lugar majestoso digno de um Deus, mas o que mais os surpreendeu foram as antigas construções do lugar, realmente divinas.

Saga se apressou para mostrar o local aonde eles iriam se acomodar, afinal tinham que ver o mestre ainda.

Adentraram o que parecia ser os dormitórios dos aspirantes a cavaleiros de Ouro, Saga lhes explicou que o santuário possuía três categorias e três lugares para ficar, o dormitório dos cavaleiros de pratas, bronze e Ouro, e lá que eles ficariam.

O Mais velho lhes mostrou uma porta que parecia ser aonde Aioria ficaria com os cavaleiros menores, citou alguns nomes : Shaka, Mu , Miro, Kamus. Eles dormiam juntos pelo que Saga lhes falou porque era mais fácil de faze-los dormir, e mais fácil de saber se realmente estão lá.

Então adentraram a porta onde o pequeno Aioria ficaria, Saga ao ver a situação que ocorria dentro do mesmo fica com uma enorme gota.

Um loiro, um ruivo e um que possuía cabelos verde-piscina, estavam tentando apartar tudo aquilo, enquanto um garoto que parecia ter a mesma altura de Saga, mas que era mais novo, tacava um dos travesseiros em um outro de cabelos azulados que imitava tacando em outro de cabelos no mesmo tom.

"Só sai por uns minutos e eles fazem isso..." – pensava se lamentando vendo que penas voavam de um lado para outro seguidas de risadas sonoras dos pequenos bagunceiros, resolveu apartar já chegaram longe demais.

Hahaha Como você é cego Miro!

Oras, você nem acertou em mim Aldebaran!

As moças irão discutir até quando e...

Chega! – Disse um Saga que já estava sério, Aioros não acreditou que ele pudesse mudar de humor tão rapidamente, e ouviu ele continuar – MDM! Aldebaran! Miro! – Os três logo reconheceram o tom de desaprovação de Saga e abaixaram a cabeça esperando o sermão de sempre. – Pensei que vocês já tinham saído da fase de brincar desse jeito, espero que não se repita! E arrumem isso.

Os garotos se encolheram ao ver que ele estava realmente bravo e começaram a limpar a bagunça que fizeram, então Saga os apresentou os novos habitantes do santuário e após isso deixou Aioria com os outros e levou Aioros para conhecer o quarto onde ficaria.

Continua...

Sei que nem deu para falar muito dos dois, mas é só a chegada deles e agora vai mudar porque só falarei deles dois por enquanto, depois láá no final quem sabe ne... E obrigada por ler e que bom que gostou Ci


	3. O beijo

**Oito anos depois...**

**Passaram-se os anos em que a vida de Aioros mudara e na sua opinião para melhor, sua vida no santuário não poderia ser melhor, conhecera varias pessoas que se tornaram especiais, dentro delas seu inseparável amigo Shura, nunca pode agradecer a amizade que ele lhe dava, mas o que realmente lhe importava era tê-lo conhecido, tão quieto e pensativo, mas tão lindo. Sim era estranho até para si mesmo, mas isso não importava mais, agora que finalmente compreende o que sentia por ele.**

**Caminhava sorridente pelos corredores do santuário, estava realmente feliz, hoje era o dia em que Saga finalmente voltaria a vida ao santuário, lembrava-se de como se sentiu quando este foi para o hospital aquela luta contra o outro interessado pela armadura de Ouro fora difícil, mas dentre outras coisas o poder de Saga era surpreendente, e o outro oponente, nossa! Sentiu pena, quase virou pó.**

**Duas semanas, realmente aquele idiota merecia seus méritos, conseguiu afasta-lo de seu amor por tanto tempo, somente nestas horas não sentia pena pela estado lamentável em que ele ficou. Só de imaginar que em poucos minutos o veria novamente seu coração se acelerava, e como se atendesse o seu pedido lá estava ele.**

**Aioros queria captar aquele momento e guardar em sua memória para sempre. Desde pequeno acreditava que existiam pessoas especiais, desenhadas com cuidado, linha por linha por Deus, tais como Shaka, Saga e até mesmo Afrodite, mesmo que não gostasse da audácia deste ultimo, afinal não fazia a menor questão de dar em cima de seu Saga, e lá estava ele, agarrado aos braços deles, será que não enxergava que ele jamais permitira que ele ousasse encostar-se a ele? Logo a raiva começava a lhe invadir, como ele ousava, sempre ali, sempre impedindo dele se aproximar, sempre o interrompendo, mas hoje não, hoje ele seria somente seu, e que Afrodite fosse para o inferno, ele não iria atrapalhar.**

**Aioros! – Cortou seus pensamentos ao ouvir aquela voz maravilhosa que sempre lhe invadiam os sonhos, desejando algo que praticamente era impossível.**

**Oh! Vejo que é verdade o que dizem: Vaso ruim não quebra mesmo! – Disse no tom mais sarcástico que pode, ele sempre gostou de testar Saga dessa maneira, e recebeu o já esperado olhar de "Ah muito engraçado" e sorriu dizendo. – É brincadeira, bom, mas me desculpe por não dizer antes, mas parabéns e meus pêsames, pois agora terá que me agüentar também no circulo de Ouro de Athena!**

**Bobo! Eu é que devo me desculpar. – Respondendo ao olhar de interrogação de se formou na face de Aioros, Saga se aproxima e o abraça, fazendo que seu corpo todo respondesse aquela proximidade. Aioros estava no céu, como quis sentir aquele perfume, era simplesmente maravilhoso, retribuiu o abraço, se esquecendo de onde estava, se tinha mais alguém ali, não importava, estava ali com ele, e isso bastava. Um novo arrepio surge quando Saga começa a falar próximo de seu ouvido, sem para o abraço.**

**Acabei de sair do hospital, como sabes, desculpe-me por não dizer antes, mas feliz aniversario, sei que estou atrasado e não tenho o que lhe dar, mas...**

**Saga... Obrigado, você não sabe como me deixa feliz apenas por lembrar, pensei que você não sabia, não precisa me dar nada. Somente por este gesto e por ter vindo de você já considere um presente.**

**Aioros mesmo assim você é meu amigo, e eu devo lhe dar algo, ah! Já sei, venha comigo. **

**Saga começou a andar sem dizer mais nada, sempre que agia assim era porque iria aprontar alguma, ou seja, era muito raro. Aioros viu que Afrodite iria começar a segui-lo, mas este quando viu o olhar mortífero de Aioros sobre si desistiu dando de ombros e seguindo na direção contraria. **

**Já haviam começado a caminhar fazia algum tempo, onde será que Saga o levaria, o garoto mais velho sempre sumia às vezes, será que estava levando-o em um dos lugares em que ia quando não estava presente? Uma agonia passou pelo seu peito, não conhecia aquele caminho, e estava anoitecendo, o que ele pretendia?**

**Logo um barulho conhecido, apesar de não lembrar do que era, podia ser ouvido naquela pequena mata, já estava escuro somente se sabia aonde iam pela luz da Lua e das sombras das arvores. Mas o que viu a seguir lhe deixou mais do que boquiaberto, era simplesmente a coisa mais linda que vira na vida, era mágico.**

**Uma pequena cachoeira com algumas pedras em sua margem, a correnteza não parecia violenta isso indicava que era possível ir até as pedras ou até mesmo adentrar as águas. Ao redor a mata, e o som de alguns animais que a tem como casa, acima uma vista perfeita do céu, nunca ele fora tão lindo, aquele lugar ao amanhecer devia ser divino.**

**Saga, isto é...**

**Magnífico? Eu sei, gosto de vir aqui às vezes para pensar, é calmo e muito agradável ao dia, tinha certeza que iria gostar.**

**Eu nem sei o que dizer, apenas obrigado por dividir um local seu... – Disse calmamente e sorrindo, nunca na vida tinha sido tão feliz, finalmente ele tinha algo de Saga que nenhum outro tinha, algo só deles, algo que ele poderia chamar de "nosso".**

**Saga tirou suas sandálias e caminhou em direção as pedras das cachoeiras sentando-se em uma delas. Aioros acompanhou tudo com o olhar, sempre maravilhado com a beleza dele, viu-o sentar-se nas pedras e balançar as pernas dentro da água, e ao fazer isso uma pequena parte de sua canela molhava-se com a água cristalina, suas mãos estavam apoiadas na pedra como se ele estivesse se segurando, inclinou sua cabeça como se quisesse observar a grande lua que lhe banhava com sua luz, uma visão divina. **

**Continuou a observar Saga, era incrível como ele e a natureza podiam ser perfeitos aliados, queria aproveitar aquele momento maravilhoso, ficaria admirando aquela perfeita criação de Deus para sempre se pudesse, ele estava lindo nem parecia o mesmo garoto que adentrou o hospital há duas semanas.**

**Ele sempre usava aquele manto que o deixava ainda mais perfeitos, a cor branca do mesmo em contraste com o azul de seus cabelos e alguns detalhes no broxe com o símbolo de gêmeos que o prendia, e a faixa também azul. **

**Aioros olhava, mas não acreditava que ele poderia realmente existir, Deus havia sido realmente generoso quando o criou, realmente uma criatividade e tanto, muitos homens no santuário poderiam ser assim também, mas Saga, ele era demais, Deus deve tê-lo pintado a mão e desenhado com a mesma, não tinha homens no santuário que poderiam ser iguais a ele.**

**Está certo que Afrodite era lindo, apesar de tudo, mas não era uma beleza que o agradava, se quisesse alguém como ele preferia perder tempo com uma amazona, ela provavelmente seria mais interessante. Mas tinha medo daquela beleza do futuro cavaleiro de peixes (duvidava claro disso) não o queria perto de seu Saga, ele era muito perigoso, não iria permitir que se aproximasse demais.**

**Um rubor começou a se formar em sua face, estava pensando e admirando Saga demais, este que parecia ocupado em olhar o céu nem percebia o olhar penetrante de Aioros, ainda bem. Não deveria pensar, mas não podia evitar olha-lo, sua boca, sua face, seu jeito, seu corpo, eram tão... Ah! Como queria toca-lo, sentir a sua pele macia, poder beija-lo, mas não podia, sentia medo, ele provavelmente não o aceitaria.**

**Muitas vezes pensou em lhe dizer, mas... Desistiu! Fraco! Era isso o que era "Conforma-se" em dizer que prefere vê-lo a distancia a se arriscar a perder sua amizade, respirou, não era hora de se recriminar, começou a ir em direção a Saga, esperando não falar nada que estragasse aquele momento.**

**Saga...**

**Aioros chamou, mas parecia que ele não estava ali, que seus pensamentos estavam longe começou a se preocupar, claro que Saga sabia que ele estava ali, mas se fosse um inimigo? Ele sempre agia assim? Mas o que estava pensando? Ele era Saga, jamais se distrairia assim, tentou novamente em um tom mais alto.**

**Saga!**

**Saga abre seus olhos como se estivesse acabando de acordar, desde quando os fechara? Não se lembrava, sorri para esquecer o que tinha acabado de acontecer, era para fazer com que seu amigo ficasse feliz, não se deixar levar pelo momento. **

**Levantou-se calmamente de onde estava, a parte debaixo de seu manto estava molhada e isto fez com que a mesma colasse ao seu corpo acentuando suas coxas, era demais para Aioros que já começava a sentir a reação de seu baixo ventre.**

**Desculpe, estava pensando...**

**Tudo bem, você mesmo disse que gostava de fazer isso quando vinha aqui.**

**Mas hoje eu vim para mostrá-lo a você, não para me distrair, mas venha, vamos nos sentar ali.**

**Acompanhou Saga até uma arvore sentando-se a seu lado, nem imaginava o que poderia dizer e tinha até medo, pois o perfume dele o estava embriagando.**

**Hey! O que foi, está com febre! – Disse colocando a mão em sua testa como se quisesse medir a temperatura. Aioros afastou-se um pouco, aquela aproximação toda iria fazer com que ele cometesse uma besteira. **

**E-Eu estou bem Saga... Ahn... Pegue. – Lembrou-se que antes de sair tinha conseguido pegar alguns bombons que seriam dados as crianças mais jovens do santuário, não sabia o porque, mas enfim, resolveu dá-los a ele, afinal Saga era chocolatra, como ele mesmo gostava de dizer.**

**Saga olha para as mãos de Aioros admirado, que logo é posta em suas próprias mãos, estava tudo errado, era ele quem devia presenteá-lo. **

**Aioros! Fique para você, hoje quem deve ganhar presentes é você e...**

**Não Saga, eu peguei para você, posso gostar de chocolate, mas não é tanto e posso dizer que já peguei algumas para mim. – Piscou com um sorriso maroto em seus lábios. – Vamos, deixe de frescura! É sua.**

**Mas...**

**Nada de mais, não irá fazer essa desfeita né? **

**Saga não conseguia discutir com Aioros quando este falava daquele jeito, era incrível o quanto ele poderia dobra-lo, sempre ajudava-o a escapar das encrencas que ele e os outros se metiam, sempre foi assim, com um sorriso guardou o presente prometendo que ele o comeria depois. **

**Aioros botou-se de pé correndo na direção oposta e parando a uma certa distancia de Saga, este só esperava o que ele iria lhe dizer.**

**Será que o todo-poderoso cavaleiro de Gêmeos, continua em forma? Hum?**

**Está me desafiando?**

**Sim! Vem me pegar! – Era o cumulo, será que ele sempre acharia que a vida era uma brincadeira? Sorriu, não podia fazer nada, e aceitando o desafio começa a perseguir Aioros.**

**O perseguia já fazia meia hora, já estava na hora daquilo acabar, ele era realmente veloz, mas não iria deixar assim. Após muitos planos de captura errados ele finalmente consegue encurralar Aioros contra a parede do lado da cachoeira. **

**Aioros viu-se preso, a única forma de escapar seria passar por Saga, decidido a dar um "Olé" em seu amigo ele o faz, mas o cavaleiro de gêmeos entende o que ele quer fazer e tenta pagá-lo, porém, algo saiu errado e ele tropeçou e Aioros notando que ele iria cair tenta segurar, mas acaba indo em direção ao chão.**

**Os olhos permanecem fechados pela dor do tombo, Saga bateu as costas, enquanto Aioros havia batido os cotovelos e os joelhos, abriram lentamente os olhos e desataram a rir da situação. Aioros tentava se controlar, mas era realmente engraçado o como eles foram tontos em cair. **

**Acalmou-se ainda observando Saga rir, deu-se conta de onde estava e quem era aquele que ria do descuido dos dois, fitou seus olhos marejados d'água por causa do riso, eram tão diferentes de perto, tão lindos. **

**Ficou assim por alguns segundos e não resistiu, tocou numa das mexas de sua farta franja as afastando para vê-lo melhor, tocou em sua bochecha, sua pele era tão clarinha, tão macia, tão pura. **

**Perdendo completamente o controle sobre si, levou um dos dedos para os lábios dele contornando-o calmamente, ele não sorria mais, apenas o encarava, estaria surpreso? Não poderia mais resistir, levou uma das mãos a nuca dele aproximando-se lentamente e encostando seus lábios nos deles. Como eram macios, tão doces, era um momento mágico, estava ali, realmente o beijando e ele estava retribuindo, era incrível! Mas como tudo que é bom dura pouco, eles precisavam de ar e Aioros se afastou ficando a poucos centímetros de seu rosto, podiam sentir suas respirações se misturando, nada podia e nada estragaria aquele momento. **


End file.
